Secret Klaine
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are finally together! But nobody knows. Read this story and find out about them trying to hide their realtionship from their friends and family. Niff complications later on! and i think this story has a little drama too :
1. Chapter 1

**I know this has been done before, but I wanted my own twist on it. **

**Hope you enjoy it : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is glee.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been together for two weeks now.

They have not told any body yet. They want to keep their new found relationship a secret.

"Hey, b- Kurt. You want to hang out later?" Blaine asked, almost calling him baby.

"Pff, you guys always hang out Blaine" David said from where he was sitting beside Kurt.

"Shut up David. So Kurt?"

"Of course you goofball." Kurt said smiling fondly at his secret boyfriend.

David rolled his eyes and looked back at his homework, missing the wink Kurt threw at Blaine.

"Ok, see you later." Blaine said walking away.

"What's the happenings?" Wes asked sitting down next to David.

"Just the usual klaine obliviousness." David responded to his friend.

Kurt didn't hear them as he was to busy thinking about later with Blaine.

* * *

Kurt walked up to Blaine's door later that day.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he heard Blaine call.

Blaine was lying on his bed talking on the phone.

"Yeah, coop, I have to go."

Blaine blushed at something his brother said.

"No! Cooper shut up! Ill talk to you later! Bye"

Blaine hung up his cell phone then sat up.

"Hey babe" he greeted.

"Hey." Kurt said walking over to him grinning.

Kurt sat on the bed giving Blaine a kiss.

Blaine grinned then started talking absently lacing his fingers with Kurt's.

"Sadly, we have to stay on the down low even in here. Wes could walk in at any time."

"Well… where is he?"

"He and David are having a video game night. So I guess he wouldn't walk in…"

"Blaine, we could just lock the door." Kurt said

"Well that depends on what we are going to be doing" Blaine said smirking, leaning loser to Kurt.

"I think you know very well Anderson." Kurt said knowingly leaning in to.

They met in a kiss, forgetting to lock the door.

Blaine smiled into the kiss deepening it.

Kurt moaned slightly, moving closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine's tongue asked for entrance. Kurt allowed it, as he and Blaine started to lie down.

Now Kurt was lying on top of Blaine, lips connected. They where so focused on each other they didn't hear the door open.

* * *

Jeff was trying to work on his science homework, but he couldn't understand.

He sighed leaning back on his bed and running his fingers through his blonde hair.

Then he suddenly sat up and exclaimed "Blaine can help me!"

Exited, he took his textbook and started towards Blaine's dorm.

He didn't even think about knocking.

"Hey Blaine, can y- HOLY SHIT!

Kurt and Blaine detached from each other quickly.

"Jeff!" Blaine shouted standing up.

"Sorry, ill just-"

"No!" Blaine called as Kurt was still frozen in shock.

Jeff stared at Blaine, and then slowly stepped onto the room closing the door.

"Can you please not tell anyone?" Blaine pleaded.

Jeff just stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Two weeks…" Blaine said sitting back down on the bed.

"Why are you keeping it a secret!" Jeff asked.

"Because we are!" Kurt shouted, surprising both of the boys.

"What he means to say, is we don't want to tell people..." Blaine trailed off glancing at Kurt and Jeff, who just stood with his arms crossed.

"I know that, I meant why. We've been waiting forever for you two to get together!"

"Exactly!" Kurt said.

"So, why won't you tell everyone?"

Blaine sighed. Jeff could be so clueless sometimes.

"Jeff, think about it, people want us to get together. So, we don't want to give them the satisfaction of us realizing our feelings for each other."

Jeff stood there, silent for a moment.

"I'll think about it."

"So you won't tell any one?" Kurt asked.

"We'll see." Jeff said leaving the room.

* * *

**I will continue if people like it. : )**

**Oh, and I write what I am currently working on, on my profile.**

**It is always up to date. : )**

**REVIEW! And maybe check my other fics out?**

**And on a final note, so I don't sound like I'm prompting myself, check out my favorite stories if you're looking for a good one : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks guys. I opened my email a day after a posted this story and I had like 18 new mail, thank you for guys favorite, alerting and reviewing my story : )**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank an anonyms reviewer**

**Who goes by the name Eponime.**

**You have reviewed all of my newer stories like lick it, warbler chat room crazyness and this one. Keep on going by that name anon, so I recognize you : )**

**And thank all you other reviewers : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

"Blaine, what the hell are we going to do?" Kurt asked when Jeff left.

"Make out more…" Blaine said hesitantly

Kurt flicked the boy on his forehead.

"ow!"

"I meant about Jeff finding out! You know he's a blabber mouth!" Kurt continued. He was now pacing, with a worried look on his face.

"Really?" Blaine asked rubbing his forehead.

"Yes. Remember that time he walked in on Wes and his girlfriend?" Kurt asked

"Oh yeah! He was running around the dorm shouting. Wes lost his v-card." Blaine said.

"Exactly. So I don't trust him with this information!" Kurt said

"Kurt, it will be fine. Just sit down and we can watch a movie or something" Blaine said gently, not anger his boyfriend.

Kurt stopped pacing and turned to Blaine, who was suddenly scared.

"Blaine! How can it be fine! You know Jeff, he will tell everyone about us!"

"Kurt, sweetie, I've known Jeff longer and I know, he will not tell any one." Blaine said softly, not to anger the boy more.

Kurt's anger died down and he slouched onto the bed, suddenly looking upset.

Blaine put a hand on his back.

"What is it?" Blaine asked

"It's just-"Kurt cut off, looking down at his hands.

"It's just what?" Blaine asked again.

"I just feel guilty about keeping this from my dad. And I really don't want Jeff to tell" Kurt said

Blaine smiled softly.

"It will be ok, I promise." Blaine said, wishing he could guarantee Jeff would keep this a secret.

* * *

Jeff sighed. He heard the whole conversation.

He was a blabber mouth wasn't he?

He had only did that thing with Wes as payback.

But now he saw how much they wanted to keep this a secret.

_Ok_ he thought _I will not tell anyone about klaine._

* * *

The next day Jeff walked up to Kurt and Blaine in the library.

"Hey guys" he greeted, sitting down across from them.

"Hey Jeff..." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Guys, I won't tell anyone." Jeff said.

They both looked at him.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I will not tell any one. I promise." Jeff said this and looked them both in the eyes.

"Ok, now can you go?" Blaine asked.

"Nope!" Jeff said cheerfully.

"Why?" Kurt asked him.

"Cause I got to study." He said smiling, then he took his textbook out.

"Hey Jeff, why did you come to my room yesterday?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I needed help on science. But don't fret, David helped me." Jeff answered smiling.

"Wow, fret. I didn't know you even knew that word Jeff" Kurt joked, smirking.

"Shut it Hummel" Jeff joked back.

* * *

Nick raised an eyebrow from where he was standing behind a bookcase, close to the table Jeff, Kurt and Blaine are at.

_What is Jeff not telling anyone about?_

He thought as he put a book back in its place.

_Well, with a whole lot of spying, ill find out._

Then he walked out of the library with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

**There we go!**

**This chapter was short, yes,** **but** **I wanted people to know that** **I was continuing.**

**Since it was a hit.**

**Please review, it keeps my hopes up, and makes me try and update faster! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why do people love this so much? I thought it was a little dumb. I am still shocked at the response! I'm home schooled, and I don't really learn, and have a lot of time on my hands, so I have no excuse for not typing.**

**My only excuse is that I don't have ideas sometimes, like warbler chat room crazyness.**

**That one is way harder to come up with ideas.**

**And don't worry, I'm going to catch up with my work, and I'm going back to public school next year.**

_**Thoughts are in italic **_

**Anyway, here is another chapter of Secret Klaine!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

"Hey Jeff" Nick said sitting down on his bed in their dorm.

"Oh, hey nick" Jeff greeted, glancing up from his laptop.

"watcha doing?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jeff asked, not looking up from the computer.

_Hm…_Nick thought _why is he so distracted?_

"I asked what you where doing." Nick said.

"Oh…" Jeff said emotionlessly, still not looking at him.

"Have you learned any secrets lately?" Nick asked, smirking.

"Uh, yeah…" Jeff said this, still not paying attention to him.

Nick raised an eyebrow. _This is going to be easier then I thought._

"What?" Nick asked eagerly

Jeff hit a key on his key bored and looked up.

"What are you saying?" he asked smiling.

_Shit!_

"Oh, I was asking what you where doing" Nick said, putting a fake smile on.

"I was messaging my girlfriend" Jeff said, blushing a little

_Girlfriend? _

"Cool" he said "congrats" Nick forced a smile.

"Thanks" Jeff said

"I gotta go" Nick said awkwardly.

Nick left a confused Jeff.

* * *

"David!" Wes called down the hall.

David turned around.

"Hey!" he said smiling.

Wes stopped in front of him and then looked around.

David furrowed his eyebrows "yes?" he asked

Wes looked at him.

"Have you noticed anything different about Kurt and Blaine lately?"

"no." David said, confused.

Wes sighed and looked down for a second.

"You know there is usually sexual tension between them. It's like gone"

David chuckled "you know how much you sound like a teenage girl."

Wes glared at him.

"Dude, I was messing with you. And yeah, I've noticed it too"

Wes's eyes widened

"Do you think they're f-"Wes was cut off by David slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that word in they school hallway!" he hissed.

Wes licked David hand, causing him to yell "EW!" and violently whipping his hand on Wes's blazer.

"What if they are?" Wes asked

"They are not Wes!" David insisted.

"How do you know?" Wes asked

David stared at him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked

"What?" Wes asked.

"Of course they're not! They would not mess around like that!" David said.

"I….guess" Wes said.

"Now, was that the only reason you came here?" David asked.

"Oh! No, I came to tell you that we are having tacos for dinner!" Wes exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Race ya!" the David took off with Wes running after him.

* * *

"Hey" Kurt greeted as he sat down at a table in the cafeteria for dinner.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said smiling at him.

"Stop with the eye sex" Wes demanded, then biting in to his taco.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked away from Kurt.

"mhm… so good" David moaned.

"Dalton makes the best tacos ever!" Jeff said, biting into his own.

"You guys are going to get zits from all that grease." Kurt said, his nose bunching in disgust.

"I don't care" Wes said

Blaine chuckled, and put a hand on Kurt's thigh.

Jeff noticed this and leaned over to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"That's not exactly hiding anything"

Blaine glared at the boy and took his hand off of Kurt.

Jeff smirked.

"Hey, where's nick?" Kurt asked.

"I think he's in the library crying…." David said.

"What?" Jeff asked

"I said-"

"I heard what you said! I meant why, stupid" Jeff snapped.

"He was mumbling something about Jeff and love…" Wes said.

Jeff looked taken aback, but nodded.

"I'm going to go check on him..." Jeff said then left.

David then slapped Wes's arm.

"ow! What was that for!" he complained.

"Because you just told Jeff that nick likes him you idiot!" Kurt nearly shouted.

"Babe!" Blaine blurted out, and then slapped a hand over his own mouth.

Wes, David and Kurt looked at him.

Wes and David looked shocked while Kurt had a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah, Johnny Depp is a babe." Kurt said, trying to cover Blaine's mistake.

"But that doesn't matter here." Kurt said, brushing it off.

Wes and David looked suspicious, but looked at Kurt.

Blaine sighed in relief.

_I didn't mean to say that! Thank you Kurt!_

"Wes, why the hell did you tell Jeff that?" Kurt questioned.

"I don't know! It's just slipped out!" Wes said, putting his head in his arms.

"Stupid" Kurt mumbled.

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine got to Kurt's room and shut the door, Kurt slapped Blaine on the chest.

"ow!" he said

"Why would you call me babe in front of Wes and David?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't mean too!" Blaine complained.

Kurt's mad face, that Blaine thinks was fake, turned into a grin.

"I know you didn't baby." Kurt said this then kissed the boy.

They where still kissing ten minutes later and things where getting a little heated.

The door knob jiggled.

But they noticed thankfully, and separated quickly and acted fast.

Blaine grabbed a book and Kurt sat on the bed and pulled out his iphone.

Just then David entered, looking tired.

"Oh, hey guys" he said

He then sat on his bed

He laughed. The two looked up at him.

"Blaine, how can you read a book upside down? And why are you reading an organizing book?" he asked, still laughing.

Blaine blushed and mumbled "shut up"

Then his laughter died down as he looked at them.

"Why is Kurt's hair messed up? And why do you two looked flushed?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Yes, it's a bad place to end but that's why it's called a cliffhanger! XD**

**I have no clue why I put niff in here…**

**And guess what?**

**I won't be able to post for a while because I'm going to my uncles wedding tomorrow, and I'm staying over at a beach house for three days where they are getting married.**

**And I don't have a laptop, I type for you from my desktop, so hence not being able to type.**

**But I will write in a notebook : )**

**I don't usually write, I usually just type my chapters, but since I'm going to be gone I will write them.**

**Sorry I couldn't get another chapter of warbler chatroom crazyness before I go! But, I don't have any ideas right now. I promise I will write if I have any ideas for the next chapter for this and that : )**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

"Why is Kurt's hair messed up? And why do the two of you look flushed?" David asked a look of confusion on his face.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who had the same look as him on his face. Horror.

"Uh…." Blaine said, not looking David in the eyes.

"He stole my phone and I had to wrestle it from him" Kurt finished.

Blaine looked relived but worried that David wouldn't believe them.

David stared at Kurt, who put on his best poker face.

_Please don't look at me _Blaine begged in his head, he was never good at telling lies.

David just glanced at Blaine and thankfully he didn't notice his wide eyes.

"Why did he steal your phone?" David asked, amused.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"You don't care." Kurt said, fixing his hair.

"You're right" David said, laying down and taking out his phone.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and made a silent agreement to go to Blaine's room.

Kurt got up off the bed.

"David, were going to watch movies in Blaine's room" Kurt announced.

"Whatever" David waved off.

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed Kurt out.

* * *

Nick was curled up on a couch in the library crying when Jeff walked in.

Jeff jut stood there, a distance where Nick wouldn't notice him, and stared.

Jeff sighed and turned to leave, not to bother him.

He let out a little screech as he saw Thad.

"Don't do that!" he practically yelled. He was shushed by the librarian.

Jeff's eyes went wide and looked over to Nick. He sighed in relief when he was still in his earlier position. Then he turned back to Thad.

"How may I help you creeper?" Jeff asked a smirking Thad.

"Well, I now know that you scream like a girl." Thad said.

Jeff glared at him then turned and looked at Nick.

"And I also know you really like him." Thad finished.

Jeff glanced at him.

Thad's look made Jeff do a double take.

Because Thad had a _caring_ look on his face.

"I know you do"

"I'm straight and have a girlfriend." Jeff said.

"Jeff, don't tell me you don't have feelings for Nick" Thad said.

When Jeff didn't answer, Thad continued.

"I see the way you two look at each other"

"I have a girlfriend" Jeff said again.

"Jeff-"

"Go away Thad!" Jeff nearly shouted, but lowered his voice after he realized he was yelling.

"But Jeff-" Thad was cut off by Jeff pushing him aside a little to roughly, and stormed out of the library with his fists clenched.

Thad just stared after him with confusion and shock.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked softly from where he was laying on Blaine's chest watching _Lion King_.

"About?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned his head to look at him.

"Oh! Our relationship?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Blaine. It's getting harder to keep it a secret" Kurt said.

"Well we just need to control ourselves in public." Blaine said, brushing a lose strand of hair off Kurt's forehead.

"Blaine, you are the one who needs to control yourself in public" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"What? Me?" Blaine asked, oblivious to the fact that he does need to control himself.

"Yes Blaine! _You_" Kurt said, sitting up.

Blaine gave him a confused look.

"You are the one who almost called me baby in front of David. You are the one who called my babe in front of Wes and David and I had to cover for you. And I had to cover for us when David almost walked in on us!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I guess I do need to control myself…" Blaine said looking at his lap.

"How do you?" he asked.

"Blaine" Kurt sighed. "Just pretend we are not dating. Just set your mind to before we where dating"

"I… guess ill try…" Blaine trailed off, realizing that he was the one who kept on messing up.

He didn't realize that tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Aw, sweetie, its okay" Kurt cooed, pulling Blaine in his arms.

"They where just accidents." He reassured

Before long, they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_Stupid Thad_

Jeff thought on the way to his room.

_I'm not gay! That asshole!_

_I don't look at Nick a certain way! _

_Yeah I've questioned my sexuality but I didn't even know Nick then!_

_I don't have feelings for Nick! He is my best friend nothing more!_

When he opened the door to his dorm, he slammed it shut and fell on his bed.

_I don't like Nick!_

Even as he repeated this in his head, he was not certain.

* * *

When Nick got back to the dorm Jeff was asleep.

_He's so beautiful. _Nick thought

_That blonde beautiful hair…._

_NO! Nick stop this! You are not in love with your best friend!_

Nick was so lost in his thought; he jumped when Jeff let out a loud snore.

_Crap! I was staring. Stupid! You where just crying in the library about him getting a girlfriend._

He groaned and fell onto his bed, silently crying himself to sleep.

* * *

"What the hell?" Wes asked under his breath, as he stared at Blaine's bed where a sleeping Kurt and Blaine where sleeping.

_This isn't something friends do._

Wes considered his thought

_Maybe they fell asleep and accidentally got in each others arms…_

Wes snorted.

_I guess ill ask and pay close attention to them_

_Blaine's not good at lying._

Wes thought, smirking as he laid down in his bed.

He was going to use that as an advantage.

* * *

**Hope you guys have no problem with a little niff!**

**Yeah, if Blaine's not good at lying, a secret relationship is a bad idea. But he has Kurt to cover for him; )**

**Meaning Kurt can help him…. lie….**

**You get it.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Extra note: I have not abandoned Warbler chatroom crazyness!**

**I can't stress this enough! : )**

**Oh! I almost forgot!**

**KLAINE IS OKAY AND NOTHING HURTS!**

**After Blaine sang that song to Kurt I started crying.**

**And I watch glee with my mom and she worked night, so I had to re watch it with her when she got home and even though I know what happens I was still upset.**

**But maybe now Ryan Murphy will have klaine kiss!**

**And I loved when Blaine wanted to skip glee practice to go make out! **

**I may or may not have been like "yes! And show us!"**

**Tell me what you thought of the glee episode : )**

**Oh for future readers it's 'Dance with somebody'**

**By!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is starting to have a lot of niff. Weird. I hope people don't mind : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

"David!" Wes called down the dorm hall.

David groaned "what Wes?"

Wes stopped next to David.

"Why so snappy?" he asked

"Because I'm tired." He replied.

"Ok…. Well I'm suspicious about-"Wes was cut off by David

"Kurt and Blaine"

Wes stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know?" he asked

"Well, that's all you've been talking about lately, and I am too" David said

"What happened?" Wes asked

David explained what happened last night.

"Dude! Are you sure they're not f-"David slapped a hand over Wes's mouth.

"Again! Don't say that!" David said.

David removed his hand before Wes could lick it.

"And besides, their clothes didn't look messed up"

Wes considered this

"Last night when I got back to my dorm, Kurt and Blaine where spooning on Blaine's bed." Wes said

"Those two are frustrating me!" David said

"I know! Its like they are getting more oblivious or something…" Wes trailed off and looked around.

"What?" David asked

"Shh!" Wes hissed putting a finger over David's lips.

"Listen!" he whispered

David smacked Wes's hand.

Wes removed his finger and put an arm around David, leading him outside his dorm.

"What are we doing outside you dorm?" David whispered.

"sh!" Wes said

Then David heard it.

"Shit! Kurt, we fell asleep!" they heard Blaine say.

"So?" Kurt asked groggily

"It looks like Wes was here!" Blaine said.

"Sweetie, I don't understand" Kurt said.

Wes and David glanced at each other with confused looks both thinking the same thing _sweetie?_

"Kurt, we where spooning" Blaine said.

"But, sometimes that happens on accident." Kurt said.

"True" David whispered.

Wes nodded, thinking back to a warbler sleepover where they had some how woke up spooning when they had gone to sleep on their sides, not touching each other

"Your right but we fell asleep spooning." Blaine said.

Wes and David's eyes went wide.

"Wes wont know that Blaine" Kurt said

"You're right" Blaine said

"Now come lay back down, I want my human pillow" Kurt said.

They heard Blaine chuckle and the sound of bed springs.

The next thing they heard made them look at each other with wide eyes and opened mouthed.

The sound of kissing.

"No, they didn't kiss" Wes whispered.

"You're lips taste delicious" they heard Kurt whisper.

"Ok, maybe they did" Wes said.

David didn't reply, instead walked down the hall towards his dorm with Wes following.

* * *

When Nick opened his eyes his breath caught in his throat.

Because Jeff was shirtless searching through his closet.

_No Nick, you've seen him shirtless before! _

_That was before you liked him though _

A weird feeling went through his stomach as he looked at Jeff.

_Holy shit! No Nick you aren't in love with your best friend! And certainly not turned on!_

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over, facing the wall.

He thought of a bunch of turn offs.

_That time you walked in on Wes naked!_

Nick sighed in relief. That worked.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

_Why am I in love with my best friend?_

* * *

Thad really wanted to help Nick and Jeff. But it was so hard too.

He had put a camera in their dorm.

No, he's not gay, or a creepy stalker.

He likes to see their success.

Which right now is none.

He rolled his chair away from his laptop where he was watching the whole shirtless Jeff and troubled Nick thing.

He rubbed his eyes then looked at the computer again.

"Woah!" Thad yelled and quickly looked away.

He did this because Jeff was putting on his uniform pants.

Like he said, he's not gay and doesn't need to be scarred.

"Why are you yelling Thad?" Trent moaned from his bed.

"Sorry Trent!" Thad apologized, closing his laptop.

_I need to talk to Nick next, I feel really bad for him._

* * *

When Blaine saw Nick in the hallway he was immediately concerned.

His friend looked like he had been crying and he looked sad.

"Hey Nick" Blaine said softly, walking next to him.

"Hey" Nick replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly.

"Nick, I don't want you to tell me if you don't want me to know but you know you can talk to me about whatever is troubling you" Blaine said

"I... I'm not ready to talk yet Blaine but thank you" Nick said

Blaine nodded "see you later"

Nick smiled a brief fake smile as Blaine walked away.

_Yeah, if I'm not dead later._

**(A/N: not like suicide! I swear! Its you know, that word that I can't spell. It starts with m. I would never put suicide in my stories!)**

* * *

"David!" Wes yelled

"What? I'm right here! No need to shout" David said, rubbing his ear.

"sorry." He apologized.

"They are together!" he said

"Yes, I know I was there!" David said.

"Are they keeping it a secret from their best friends!" Wes asked, gasping.

"I guess Wes." David sighed. It was too early for this.

"I'm hurt!" Wes said, wiping a fake tear.

David was about to reply when the door opened.

"I'm furious with you!" Wes sobbed, pointing at Kurt who had just entered.

"wha-" Kurt asked but was cut off by Wes running out the door past him.

Kurt looked at David, confused.

David shrugged and walked to his closet.

"Where were you last night Kurt?" David asked.

"Oh, I fell asleep in Blaine's room" Kurt said.

David stifled a laugh at how scared Kurt sounded.

"Oh. Whatever" David said, grabbing his uniform.

"I'll change in the bathroom." He said unnecessarily

When David closed the door to the bathroom he had to cover his mouth with his hand to cover his laughs.

* * *

"Sup Blaine?" Jeff said when he sat down at the lunch table across from Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt glared at him.

"And Kurt." He added.

"Hey Jeff." Blaine said sounding distracted.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

Blaine was looking at something in his hands under the table.

"He is working on homework for Mr Baxter." Kurt informed Jeff.

Jeff winced.

"I heard he gives huge amounts of homework"

"He does" Blaine groaned.

Jeff looked down at his tray.

Soup and grilled cheese.

"I swear this is the only thing that Dalton can't make delicious." Jeff said, pushing his tray forward.

Blaine looked up from his homework.

"Jeff, you usually eat it anyway."

"I'm not hungry" Jeff said.

"Jeff not hungry!" Kurt said, astonished

"You ate Calvin's cookies. And he's a horrible cook." Blaine said

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked putting a hand on Jeff's fore head.

Jeff flinched away from the touch.

"I'm fine."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Let me try something…" Kurt said, opening his satchel.

He pulled out a bag of cookies.

"Want one?" he asked Jeff.

"no." Jeff said.

"Jeff, you are sick or something." Blaine said

Jeff just put his head in his arms.

"Can I have a cookie baby?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Jeff looked up.

Kurt's face was bright red.

"Yeah, this is so subtle" Jeff said sarcastically

Blaine just took a cookie out of the baggie.

"Like I don't even have to tell, you can do it on your own. Without even talking" Jeff said.

"Tell what without talking?" Nick asked sitting down next to Blaine.

"Nothing" Jeff said coolly

Kurt put his head in his arms.

Blaine was smirking.

Jeff kicked Blaine under the table.

"OW" Blaine yelled.

Jeff ignored Blaine's glare and stared at the table.

"Nick, you're not eating either?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not hungry and the school lunch is crap today." Nick said.

Blaine decided not to argue and looked back at his homework.

Wes and David sat down next to Jeff.

"Why is jeffe sitting all alone?" David cooed, ruffling Jeff's hair.

"Hey!" Jeff said, smoothing his hair out.

"Hey Jeff, I brought you a turkey sandwich because I didn't forget the schools menu today." Wes said.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry Wes." Jeff said.

Wes looked confused.

"We've' already asked him why, just leave him alone" Blaine said in monotone.

"I'm mad and you Blaine!" Wes said

Blaine looked up.

"Why…?" he asked

"I thought we where friends!" he said dramatically.

Well, it would have been if he didn't bite into his sandwich after.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask." Blaine said looking back down.

David looked around the table.

Nick and Jeff where staring at the table.

Wes was eating with a hurt look on his face.

Kurt was also eating but it looked like he was blushing a little.

And Blaine was working.

David played with his fork with one hand, the other one propping his head up.

After about a minute of this he dropped the fork and sat up.

"What the hell is all this tension in the air?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him.

Wes was shaking his head, silently telling him not to say anything about klaine.

Jeff and Nick looked at each other at the same time then looked down blushing.

David saw this and stared for a minute.

Then groaned "you guys are weird."

"Except me right Davie!" Wes said

"Sure whatever." David said rolling his eyes.

The awkward tension went back for the rest of lunch.

* * *

When Thad walked into the library he saw Nick on the couch in the corner.

He was wearing sweats and the jacket sleeves where a little long so you could only see his fingers.

"Hey Nick, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure…" Nick said hesitantly, scooting over.

"I know you like Jeff" Thad said

Nick clenched his fists.

"What?" he asked.

"I- Nick I can help you…" Thad said, noticing that Nick was getting angry.

"What could you help me with Thad, you hate me!" Nick said

"No I don't Nick." Thad said confused.

"Whatever, I don't need your help basterd" Nick said coldly

Thad winced at the cuss word.

"Nick, I want to see you happy, and I don't hate you" Thad said gently.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off"

_What the hell?_

"I'm sorry Nick. I guess ill leave you alone" Thad said, sighing.

"But what did I do?" he finished.

Thad got up about to leave.

Suddenly Nick stood up and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the library.

They stopped in an empty hall.

"wha-" Thad was about to ask.

"What you did was steal my girlfriend! The girl that I loved! You stole her from me! That's why I hate you, Thad! And I thought you hated me too if you wanted me too be upset! It took two months for me to get over her!" Nick yelled.

"That's why I want you to get with Jeff! I feel so bad that I took her so I want to make you happy again!" Thad yelled back.

Nick clenched his jaw.

Then he slapped Thad across the face.

* * *

**im evil... XD sorry, read on!**

* * *

Blaine walked Kurt to his room after school.

"Bye, I have to go do homework." Blaine said stopping outside Kurt's door.

Kurt looked around then quickly pecked Blaine on the lips.

"Bye, ill see you tomorrow" Kurt said, going in his dorm.

Blaine smiled at Kurt until his door closed.

He then walked down to his dorm.

When he entered, Wes glanced up, glared at him, and then looked away.

Blaine stood staring with a raised eyebrow for a second, and then sat down on his bed.

"Wes, what did I do?" he asked.

"Well if you don't know then just go be the slut you are!" Wes yelled as he ran out the door crying.

"What the hell…" Blaine asked.

He sighed and started on his homework.

He could worry about Wes later.

* * *

Jeff rolled his eyes as he watched the PDA of the _so_ subtle 'secret' couple.

Jeff jumped as he heard someone scoff beside him

David was standing there staring at the couple.

"Let me guess, you know too" he asked

"Oh yeah" David replied

"Who else knows?" Jeff asked.

"As far as I know, just me Wes and apparently you." David replied.

"Yeah, but they know I know. I walked in on them making out" Jeff said

"I overheard a conversation" David said.

Jeff shook his head.

They need to come out.

No pun intended.

* * *

***sigh* not my best chapter.**

**Sorry for the swears!**

**Oh yeah, Nick is bi. *shrug***

**And on a totally unrelated note.**

**I might go to apoclptour! Yeah, didn't spell that right.**

**I want to go for my birthday but we will see. If I get to go me and my mom have to drive 3 hours to Nashville because that is the closest they are coming to me!**

**Yeah, I don't have any starkid friends I can go with.**

**I am a little scared… maybe because it would be the first concert I've gone to.**

**Oh and question for people who went to their space tour!**

**How far back do the seats go? Will you be able to see the stage if you are far back? **

**I'm their youngest starkid probably! **

**I can't tell you my age! **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so you know, I shouldn't know as much as I do about kissing, so if something is wrong, I'm sorry, I've never been kissed. I learn about everything I know to make a good story from other fan fictions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee! I'm not even old enough to drive, I don't think I'd own glee XD**

**p.s. I don't know why I turned Nick into a cuss machine. So there is cussing in this chapter.**

* * *

Thad was frozen on the spot.

Nick _slapped_ him.

"Thad, I'm so sorry!" Nick said, realizing he just slapped him.

Thad collected himself and looked at Nick.

"It's… its fine…" Thad said.

"God, Thad, lets take you to the nurse" Nick said, touching Thad's very red cheek.

"I…" Thad said.

Nick bit his lip.

"I really didn't mean to Thad! Come on" Nick said, putting a hand on Thad's back to lead him to the nurse.

Thad was too shocked to do anything and followed

When they got to the nurses office, the nurse gave Thad some ice.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got really mad at him and slapped him, but I didn't mean too" Nick said honestly.

"And after you realized that you slapped him, you brought him here?" the nurse asked.

"Yes mam'm, I just let my anger control my actions" Nick said.

The nurse sighed.

"I will have to tell the principal. But, he should let you off with a warning and maybe a detention. Since we have a no bulling policy. But since it wasn't a fight, he may go easy on you" the nurse said.

"Yes mam'm" Nick said.

"You can go Nick" she said.

Nick looked at her then Thad.

"Nick, just go, I'll talk to you later" Thad said.

Nick nodded and left.

* * *

Jeff walked up to Kurt's dorm.

He almost just opened the door but then remembered to knock.

"Come in!" he heard Kurt call.

Jeff opened the door and walked in.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something." Jeff said.

"Go ahead." Kurt said.

"Wes and David found out that you and Blaine are dating"

"What?" Kurt shouted.

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell!" Kurt yelled

"Calm down kurtie, they didn't find out from me" Jeff said calmly.

Kurt glared at him.

"How did they find out?"

"oooh! This is a fun story!" Jeff said, exited as he sat across from Kurt on his bed.

"I don't think its going to be a fun story" Kurt said.

"Well, it's your fault." Jeff started.

Jeff told Kurt all about how Wes and David where listening in on their conversation.

"And you too are not subtle enough to be in a secret relationship." Jeff finished.

"Did you tell Blaine this?" Kurt asked.

"nope." Jeff said.

Kurt sighed.

"I will give you the pleasure. Now get out of my room" Kurt said, pointing to the door.

Jeff left, pretending to pout.

* * *

"Hey Nick" Jeff greeted when he walked in their dorm.

"Hey." Nick said, looking back down at his phone.

"What are you looking at? The screen is black." Jeff said, sitting next to Nick.

"I'm waiting for Thad to call or text." Nick said.

"Why?" Jeff asked

"I- nothing I'll tell you later." Nick said.

"I need to tell y…." Jeff trailed off when he realized how close he and Nick where.

Nick panicked, not knowing what to do.

To do what he had wanted to for days, or dart out the door.

Their lips where now an inch apart.

Nick moved a little closer.

Just one, little move forward and they would be kissing.

Their lips touched.

Before Nick could press against Jeff's lips his phone went off.

_Bing bing!_

The two flew apart.

Jeff was now off of the bed and on the other side of the room, and Nick was sitting on his pillow.

Both of their cheeks where red as they stared at each other.

"I- I'm sorry Jeff." Nick stuttered, tears in his eyes.

He quickly left the room.

Jeff just stood there, stunned.

_I almost kissed Nick._

* * *

Thad was sitting on his bed in his dorm waiting for Nick.

He had a pack of ice on his cheek.

All of a sudden his door came flying open and Nick ran in, crying.

"What's the matter Nick?" he asked.

"I- I" he coked between sobs.

"You what?" Thad insisted.

"Me and j-Jeff almost k-kissed" he sobbed.

Thad was confused "almost?"

"Yeah, you texted before I could press down, our lips where touching then my fucking phone went off!" Nick screamed.

"Nick, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Thad said.

"He probably hates me" Nick croaked, sitting on Tent's bed.

"You probably don't want to sit there…" Thad said

Nick glanced at him.

"I… walked in on him and his girlfriend"

Nick flew from the bed like it was on fire and sat next to Thad on his bed.

"He doesn't hate you." Thad said.

"How do you know?" Nick asked

"I'll show you" Thad said, walking to his computer.

"How….?" Nick asked

Thad pulled up a image of his room.

"What the hell Thad?" Nick shouted.

"I just use it to see you and Jeff's progress" Thad said calmly.

"Thad! That is still wrong and disturbing!" Nick yelled.

Thad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just look" Thad said.

Nick did and saw Jeff crying on his bed.

"God, I've creeped him out." Nick groaned.

Thad sighed.

"Nick, it has audio, which I never use by the way" Thad added the last part after seeing Nick's face.

Thad plugged in a few things and the audio came on.

"Nick" they heard Jeff cry.

"Thad, this is just wrong. Turn it off" Nick said.

"fine." Thad sighed, closing the laptop.

"How's your face?" Nick asked awkwardly

"It's better." Thad replied.

They stared at each other.

"You know I'm going to make you take that camera down right?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I assumed."

* * *

When Blaine got out of the shower he slipped on boxers and sweat pants then realized he forgot to bring a shirt.

When he walked back into the dorm he went to his closet to grab a shirt.

"Blaine" Wes asked from his desk.

"What Wes?" Blaine asked.

"You are aware of the hickeys on you chest right?"

Blaine pulled on his shirt as fast as possible.

"So?" he asked.

"Why did I have to find out that you and Kurt where dating by overhearing a conversation?" Wes asked.

"Crap! You know?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I do, and so does David." Wes said.

Blaine didn't know what to say, so instead he fell on his bed.

* * *

When Nick got back to his dorm after sobbing in Thad's room while he awkwardly rubbed his back, Jeff was asleep, or so he thought.

"Nick?" Jeff asked, sitting up.

"I'm so sorry Jeff! I didn't mean to kiss you, not that I didn't want to because I really do want to kiss you and now you're mad at me. You're just so beautiful an- mmph!" Nicks ramble was cut off by Jeff pulling his tie and crashing their lips together.

Nick didn't kiss back from shock.

_Jeff is kissing you idiot! Kiss back! _His mind yelled.

Nick then kissed back and closed his eyes.

The pair toppled back on Jeff's bed.

Nick was now on top of Jeff.

Jeff finally broke the kiss, in need for air.

Nick rolled off of Jeff and sat up.

Jeff followed suit.

"y- You…like me?" Nick asked nervously.

"Nick, of course I don't like you"

Nick stared.

"I love you" Jeff finished.

Nick smiled and said "I love you too"

They met in another kiss, softer then the last one.

"So, Nick, will you be my boyfriend?" Jeff asked when they pulled away.

"Yes" Nick said, smiling like an idiot.

They kissed for a while after that then fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, there is Niff.**

**I don't know if I should end this story soon or something? Because kurt and Blaine know that Wes and David know.**

**I don't know what I'm going to do next.**

**I'll see what I an do, it may end soon though : )**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have got to stop changing around with the time. I hope you can tell when is when…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see!" David exclaimed when he opened his door to find Blaine standing there.

"You texted?" Blaine asked, holding his phone up.

"Yeah, something is wrong with your boyfriend," David said, a smug look on his face. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't look so satisfied, Wes told me."

"Damn it!" David shouted, stomping his foot and crossing his arms much like a child. Blaine rolled his eyes again and entered the room. There was a lump of blankets piled on Kurt's bed.

"Kurt?" he asked, nudging the lump. Kurt groaned.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"Go away Blaine," Kurt said, coughing.

"You're sick." Blaine stated.

"No I'm not." Kurt replied.

"Then come out of bed,"

"No."

Blaine lifted the blanket up and before Kurt could stop him, crawled. under the blanket.

"Urg!" Kurt yelled, throwing the blanket off.

Blaine chuckled, and put a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"What's the matter sweetie?" he asked.

"How the hell did you manage to keep this a secret?" they heard David mumble from across the room. Kurt and Blaine ignored him.

"I'm just tired," Kurt said. "I coughed because I couldn't really breathe under the blanket…" he added in a lower voice. Blaine chuckled.

"So you were just tired, and you wouldn't get out of bed," he stated.

"Basically."

"Come on, get dressed," Blaine said, standing up.

"I don't want to," Kurt whined, curling up on the bed again.

"So, we're not going to Lima, then?" Blaine asked nonchalantly. That made Kurt sit up. "Crap! I forgot we were going to Lima …" Blaine stared at Kurt, waiting until finally sighed and stood up.

"I'll pick you up from your dorm," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the lips and walking over to his closet.

Blaine walked over to the door where David still stood, staring, dumbfounded.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"How long has this been a secret?" he asked.

"About three weeks," Blaine replied. David face palmed.

"I feel like an idiot."

"That's nothing new," Blaine said. Then he rushed out the door laughing as David tried to hit him.

* * *

Thad smiled as he watched the two kiss on the camera. Nick had forgotten to take it down, obviously distracted. He heard the door open and quickly shut his laptop. Trent entered, lying back on his bed with a groan. Thad stared at his roommate for a second then got out his homework that was due yesterday.

* * *

"Remember Blaine," Kurt was satying from the driver's seat of his car. "I want to tell Dad today, so be careful before I tell him."

"Got it," Blaine said, turning on the radio.

Kurt turned the radio off again without taking his eyes off the road.

"Blaine, I'm serious!" Kurt snapped.

"I know you are, Kurt." Blaine said, confused.

"Sorry... I'm just nervous." Kurt said, realizing his tone.

"It's fine." Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's thigh. "I understand you are scared about telling your dad."

They were quiet for the rest of the drive besides the sound of the radio.

* * *

Wes walked down to the cafeteria dressed in his pajamas as he refused to put on real clothes before ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. He turned a corner and stopped suddenly at what he saw.

Nick and Jeff kissing. He guessed they were on their way to breakfast and got sidetracked by each other

"So, you two together now?" he asked with a smile.

They broke apart quickly, blushing.

"Y-yes," Jeff stuttered. Wes smiled before continuing his walk to the cafeteria.

* * *

David sat at the warbler table next to Wes and across from Thad and Trent.

"So, Klaine and Niff are together." David said.

"What? Kurt and Blaine are together?" Thad asked.

"Nick and Jeff are together?" Trent added. Wes sighed.

"Nice going David."

"Well I have no clue how Kurt and Blaine have kept this a secret!" David said.

"Wait, what?" Trent asked.

"Kurt and Blaine have been together for three weeks but have kept it a secret and Jeff found out first by walking in on them making out and Wes and I found out by overhearing a conversation." David said in one breath.

"But Blaine is a terrible liar," Thad said.

"Well Kurt is obviously a good one," Wes replied.

"What about Niff?" Trent asked.

"They were kissing in the hallway when I was on my way down," Wes answered. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?" Thad asked.

"What's with all the questions?" David groaned Thad stared at him

"They're going to go to Lima for dinner at Kurt's house" David said, taking another bite of his cereal.

"I bet Nick and Jeff went back to their dorm," Thad said, smirking.

"Thanks for the mental image Thad!" Wes said sarcastically, making a face and shaking his head trying to clear the thought. They laughed and continued eating.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's hand

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before letting it go.

They walked into the house.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn said from the couch. Kurt glared at him. "And Blaine," he added noticing the boy beside Kurt.

Blaine smiled and almost grabbed Kurt's hand but restrained himself.

"Hey Finn," Kurt said.

Carole walked in from the kitchen and she smiled widely.

"Kurt! Blaine!" she said and hugged them, surprising Blaine.

"Are you staying for dinner, Blaine?" she asked.

"Uh..." Blaine glanced at Kurt, unsure.

"Of course!" Kurt said, noticing the troubled glance.

The smile never left Carole's face. "Great! Well you two can go upstairs, but dinner's almost ready,"

Kurt nodded. "Come on, Blaine."

Blaine followed Kurt upstairs.

"Burt would want me to say door open boys" Carole called up.

"Okay," Kurt called back with a laugh. When they got into Kurt's room Blaine fell back on the bed, sighing.

"I don't know how long I can do this, Kurt," he said.

Kurt looked at his nervous boyfriend then sat on the bed. "Don't worry sweetie, it's just dinner and then we'll tell them."

Blaine just closed his eyes. "Blaine, please don't worry. We'll sit next to each other and I can secretly hold your hand under the table"

Blaine smiled and opened his eyes, reaching for Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

Blaine stared at him.

"What?" Kurt asked

Blaine smiled again "you're beautiful"

Kurt blushed and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thanks" he mumbled

"What the hell?" a voice said from the door.

They looked at the door. Finn was standing there with wide eyes.

"Finn!"

"Dude, you two are so stupid. The door is wide open."

"d-don't tell dad or Carole yet," Kurt said.

"When are you going to tell them?" he asked.

"Tonight, after dinner."

Finn smiled. "Awesome. And I'm happy for you dude."

"Thanks Finn. But don't call me dude," Kurt said. Finn shrugged and left the room.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!" they heard Carole call. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine sighed

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kurt kissed his hand and they walked downstairs.

When they sat down at the table Burt greeted them and started asking them about school and the Warblers. Dinner was easy to get through with the boys secretly holding hands under the table. But now dinner was coming to an end and the part they were dreading the most was here. Once their plates where cleared Kurt spoke.

"Um.. There's something Blaine and I need to tell you guys…" Finn gave him an encouraging look. Kurt smiled a little and tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. He wasn't expecting this to be so hard.

"What is it, kid?" his dad asked.

Blaine tightened their grip even more. Kurt cleared his throat.

"M-me and Blaine… are..t-together…as in boyfriends.." Kurt said, stuttering a little.

Carole broke into a smile.

"That's great!" Burt was just staring at his plate. "Right Burt?" Burt looked up at Kurt and Blaine

"Can I talk to you two in the living room?"

"Finn, go upstairs while I clean up dinner," Carole said.

Finn nodded and disappeared up the stairs. There was a sinking feeling in Kurt's stomach and Blaine didn't look too good himself.

The three went into the living room. Burt sat across from Kurt and Blaine who were still holding hands tightly.

"So.. how long has this been going on?" Burt asked.

"Three or four weeks.." Kurt said nervously.

"What?"

"We-we wanted to keep it a secret, sir," Blaine said

"And why would that be?" Burt asked, looking visibly hurt that his son had been in a relationship for four weeks without him knowing.

"Because all the Warblers kept bugging us to get together and I guess we just didn't want people to know.." Kurt trailed off .

Burt sighed. "Well, I'm happy that you guys are together." He looked at Blaine "If you ever hurt my son I will hunt you down and-"

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, cutting him off.

"Don't worry sir, I won't hurt Kurt, he means a lot to me," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back and forgetting his dad was in the room, leaned in for a kiss. Burt cleared his throat and Kurt jumped and blushed.

"We should get back to Dalton before curfew," Kurt said.

Burt nodded. They all stood. "I'm happy for you guys, Kurt," Burt said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back and hugged Burt. "Love you dad,"

"Love you too kid."

Kurt and Blaine left with a goodbye to Finn and Carole. When they got in the car Blaine stared at Kurt. "Yes?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"That was so hard not being able to do this." Blaine said, then lunged forward at Kurt, capturing his lips in his.

Kurt moaned and melted into the kiss. Blaine swiped his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt allowed entrance. They made out leaning across the arms rests in the middle of the car seats for a good five or ten minutes. Kurt gasped as Blaine kissed and sucked down his neck.

"B-Blaine, w-we need to go," Kurt managed to get out. Blaine pulled back.

"Yeah," He agreed then leaned over to seductively whisper in Kurt's ear. "It will be easier to make out with you on my bed." Then he leaned back in the passenger seat and buckled up like nothing happened. Kurt's eyes where wide as he quickly buckled and started to drive back to Dalton.

* * *

**That ending was rushed and it didn't end that well…..So don't kill me if the last part was a little bad. The internet isn't working in my house so I didn't have a distraction so I finished this chapter. I am guessing that there will be like one chapter left…. So yeah : ) **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is the last! Klaine and niff are out together now. So now what? This chapter is mostly full of fluff! Enjoy : )this will be my first multi chapter finished fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

When the two boys got back to Dalton, they went to Blaine's room.

Blaine pushed Kurt against the door he just slammed shut, kissing his lips hard. Kurt responded eagerly to the kiss, imminently deepening it. They were about to find the bed in the dark room when they heard a groan from the other side of the room. They froze.

"Blaine, stop making out with Kurt, I'm sleeping," Wes moaned.

"Shit. Sorry Wes," Blaine apologized.

"Whatever, just shut up," he snapped. Kurt and Blaine walked into the hallway.

"Well, that was awkward," Kurt said.

"Yeah..." Blaine agreed.

"I should go."

"Ok. See you tomorrow" Blaine said, kissing him.

Kurt smiled and went back to his dorm.

* * *

The next morning Kurt and Blaine walked hand and hand to breakfast. People looked, smiled and some actually cheered and yelled "KLAINE'S TOGETHER!"

"I'm glad that we aren't keeping this a secret anymore." Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Me too," Blaine said. He then looked around for teachers, and then leaned in to peck Kurt on the lips.

The people around them wolf whistled. They blushed and as they entered the cafeteria they reluctantly unlinked hands to get their food.

* * *

Nick smiled at Jeff as they sat at in the cafeteria eating. Jeff looked up and gave Nick a questioning look. Nick blushed a little and said,

"You're just…. Beautiful." Jeff smirked.

"Well, you're pretty good looking yourself."

They stopped flirting when Klaine, Wes and David sat down at the table. Kurt and Blaine linked hands on the table.

"Finally!" Jeff yelled. "I have been tired of keeping a secret." Everyone laughed except Nick.

"Wait, secret?"

"Yeah, they've been keeping this a secret for like 4 weeks!" David said around a mouthful of food.

"Wait, you all knew except me?" Nick exclaimed.

"Sorry hot stuff, I promised," Jeff said.

Nick blushed and chose not to say anything.

"Well, looks like a happy ending," Wes said, glancing at Kurt and Blaine who just shared a kiss.

A teacher stopped to glare at Kurt and Blaine then she continued on her way.

"Yeah, Klaine and Niff are together, so the sexual tension is gone!" David said, smiling.

Kurt and Blaine held hands as did Nick and Jeff.

"You guys are so sickeningly sweet," Wes mumbled.

"Shut up Wes," Blaine said to his friend. Wes glared at Blaine.

"Oh stop being such a prude, Wes," Kurt said.

"Yeah, you're only jealous," Nick agreed.

"No I'm not!" Wes argued.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, chuckling. Wes didn't respond.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, both very happy that their relationship wasn't a secret anymore and they could begin showering the students of Dalton with Klainebows.

* * *

**The end! Couldn't help ending it like that XD**

**So it's over! If you have a request for a side story, like something that happened in this but wasn't written and you would like me to write a one shot about it, don't be afraid to ask! : )**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
